Anyway the Wind Blows
by Queen Zeppelin
Summary: SONGFIC comparing harry's life with the bohemian rhapsody !COMPLETE!


This is my crappy version of trying to compare the lyrics of Bohemian Rhapsody with Harry's life. This is my first time trying something like this so give me reviews to tell me how I've done, okay?

Rating: K

Summary: _A COMPARISON OF BOHEMIAN RAPSODY BY QUEEN AND HARRY'S LIFE SONGFIC _

Warning: dumb, badly written, (on my part)

Disclaimer_: I do not own the Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen wrote this song a long time a go-too lazy to check when- I also don't own Harry Potter and various other characters you might recognize. All I own is a MP3 player (that still isn't hooked up from Christmas),about 28 cents Canadian, and a few crappy clothes. _

Another thing to say is that Harry's thoughts aren't in any specific order, just random thoughts from his whole life. So you'll find stuff way! Out of order.

_Goagirl Princess_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bohemian Rhapsody _vs_. **_Harry's Random Thoughts and Memories_**

Is this the real life  
**_Is it someone using me as a pawn_**

Is this just fantasy  
A**_re their intentions pure_**

Caught in a landslide  
**_I just go with the flow_**

No escape from reality  
**_No matter where I run, he'll find me_**

Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
**_See me as Just Harry, not the-boy-who-lived-to-be-lucky,_**

I'm just a poor boy; I need no sympathy  
**_I'm not a hero, just a lonely orphan looking for a family,_**

Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
**_Do what they say, give what they nee; be servant, hero, leader, killer_**

A little high, little low,  
**_To murder, or to be murdered, that's my life_**

Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me  
**_They're gone, they wont come back  
_**

Mama, just killed a man,  
**_Sorry, Siri, I'm a murderer,_**

Put a gun against his head,  
**_Raised my wand to his forehead_**

Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
**_Screamed the words, the words that kill_**

Mama, life had just begun,  
**_Siri, I am just a teen_**

But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
**_Yet, never had a chance to be,_**

Mama ooo,  
**_Siri, bye_**

Didn't mean to make you cry  
**_You don't want a murderer for a godson,_**

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
**_If he's 'live and I'm not_**

Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters  
**_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really happened.  
_**

Too late, my time has come,  
**_That crucio was the last my body could take,_**

Sends shivers down my spine  
**_Fire through my veins_**

Body's aching all the time,  
**_Clubs to the gut,_**

Goodbye everybody-I've got to go  
**_Good-bye, Gin my lov, my friends, family, enemies, rivals,_**

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
**_My parents and family are waiting above,_**

Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
**_Ginevra, bye, love_**

I don't want to die,  
**_Part of me wants to stay with you_**

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
**_If it wasn't for me all would be alive._**

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
**_Albus is telling me all is right_**

Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me  
**This lightning scar has ruined my life, **

Galileo, Galileo,  
**_Stars dancing round my head,_**

Galileo Galileo  
**_Dog Star,Sirius, singing warped songs,_**

Galileo figaro-magnifico  
**_Stars exploding into fireworks,_**

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
**_Family, friends, mentor, they're all dead. _**

He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
**_Slaving away for the Muggle Dursleys,_**

Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
**_Someone take me a way from this hell_**

Easy come easy go-, will you let me go  
**_Get away, don't hurt me!_**

Bismillah! No-, we will not let you go-let him go  
**_Stay to work, clean the house_**

Bismillah! We will not let you go-let him go  
**_We need a servant_**

Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
**_We need a slave_**

Will not let you go-let me go  
**_Vacuum the car, take out the garbage, scrub the floors,_**

Will not let you go let me go  
**_Paint the fence, mow the lawn, wash the windows_**

No,no,no,no,no,no,no  
**HELP help HELP help HELP help HELP!**

Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
**_SiriRemyMioneRonGinnyAlbusMinnieMollySnapyTommy_**

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me  
**_Tom is in my head again, can't get him out_**

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
**_Tommy, Sevvie, Draky, Trixy, Luci_**

So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
**_Molly, Minnie, Siri, Remy, Ginny_**

Oh baby-can't do this to me baby

_**Please, you can't leave me in this personal hell alone**_

Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here  
**_RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN!_**

Nothing really matters,  
**_I just do what I am told,_**

Anyone can see,  
**_Just look a little closer_**

Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,  
**_Nothing to live for, all is gone_**

Any way the wind blows...

_**Pain, doesn't matter, to me...**_

Review Please! It keeps me from suicide! jkjkjk

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

V


End file.
